


Friends With Large and Multiple Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, Exophillia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A smutty continuation of their Citadel DLC meet at the Casino bar. Have fun!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2021





	Friends With Large and Multiple Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drladybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drladybird/gifts), [CrimsonShield75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShield75/gifts), [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



“Argh, more ice!” Wrex’s head hit the bar with a loud thud once more.

Shepard could barely contain her laughter, “you know, Wrex, the ice will help with the immediate swelling, but after that, you’re gonna need something warm to ease the pain. I recommend a dip in a hot tub.”

“Hmm-hm? What’s a hot tub?” he asked.

“What, you don’t have those at home? Pools of warm bubbling water to help soothe your aching muscles after a good workout?” Shepard said with reverence.

“How much water did you see on Tuchanka?” he laughed, “We have some natural springs, in deep underground caves, mostly controlled by the females, of course.”

“Well,” Shepard said with a wry smile, “it just so happens that this female has her own personal hot tub, and it’s all yours if you want it?”

“I don’t know, Shepard, I don’t wanna impose.”

“Wrex, don’t be an idiot. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Traynor’s already tried it; all of my friends are welcome to use it. How often do we get opportunities like this? We live in space!” She downed her drink. “Trust me,” she said with a wink, “afterwards, you’ll feel as right as rain.” slapping him firmly on his back, making the Krogan wince.

Wrex’s head was still on the bar, but he turned it slightly and stared at her with one of his large red eyes.

Shepard linked her arm with his, “Come on, get your coat you’ve pulled.”

“Pulled what?” Wrex asked as he allowed himself to be peeled away from the counter.

“Oh, never mind, come on, stud, let’s go.”

It was a short walk from the Casino to the apartment building, made a little awkward by Wrex’s strange gait and a loud rummaging sound coming from his pants.

“This is a nice place, Shepard. I didn’t have a chance to look around before,” Wrex said as they came in through the door. “It’ll be a shame to trash it at the party, haha.”

“Thanks, what?” Shepard wasn’t listening. She headed straight for the bar, “Tub’s upstairs, off the main bedroom.”

“Thanks, Shepard,” and he made his way slowly up the staircase.

Shepard fixed herself another drink, sat down on the sofa and picked up a datapad. She was scrolling through some reports when a loud thud followed by a smash came from upstairs.

“Wrex? You okay up there?” Shepard shouted up.

“I, erm... You might need a new lamp.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shepard said laughing, rolling her eyes.

“How do you use this thing then?” Wrex asked next.

“You’ve seen faucets on the Normandy, right?” Shepard replied. Obviously, he had as the next thing she could hear was the sound of water running and the tub filling.

“Um, Shepard?”

“Uh-huh?”

“I think there’s something wrong with it. Traynor must have broken it. It wasn’t me.”

“Now, what have you done?” Shepard threw her pad to one side, got up and took the stairs two at a time. She wasn’t prepared for what she found in the bathroom.

Wrex was naked, with only a towel held at the waist while bending over the tub, peering into it, his tail poking out through the gap in the towel.

It looked so cute that Shepard couldn’t stop herself from giggling.

“There look,” he complained, “there’s a hole in it, so none of the water stays put. It all just leaks out.”

“Wrex, that’s the plughole; it’s meant to be there. You have to use the plug, see, it’s hanging on a chain.”

“Oh, makes sense, I suppose,” he said.

Shepard lent past the hulking krogan and fixed the plug. When she stood up and turned around, she got the shock of her life. Wrex had dropped his towel; his plates could barely contain the two pairs of swollen testicles, above which were two giant cocks, one sitting neatly above the other.

“Wrex! Oh my god!” Exclaimed Shepard as she attempted to shield her eyes. But then she was highly tempted to look. Hell, she couldn’t help but look.

“What?” Wrex asked innocently.

“You’re naked!” She pointed out.

“And?”

“Two? Fucking two penises? Holy shit.”

“What? You didn’t know? How do you think we manage to pop them out so quickly? The females have two er… holes, too, you know. I can’t believe that you didn’t know, after all this time?” Wrex seemed genuinely amused by Shepard’s ignorance, “Wait, you’ve never seen the Krogan edition of Fornax? It was very popular, you know.”

“I’m beginning to see why,” Shepard admitted; crossing her arms, she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

“Of course we have two,” Wrex chuckled, “four of these,” he said, grabbing a pair of his sore nuts, “to power two of these,” pointing at his cocks, “It’s simple mathematics.”

Shepard could barely take her eyes off them as the krogan stepped over her and eased himself into the water.

“Ahh, you were right Shepard, this feels good.” Wrex groaned, “Hey, stop looking at me like that, I know I’m handsome, but you’re making me blush.” Sitting in the water, he took one cock in each hand and started rubbing them appreciatively, “Hmmmm, outstanding.” He looked at Shepard, who was still watching, frozen on the spot.

“Now who’s blushing?” He teased, “Come here.”

“Sorry, what?” Shepard broke out of her trance.

“You heard me, strip off those clothes and join me. Shy, Shepard?” He teased, “come on. I know you want to. You have that look in your eyes.”

“I thought you were trying to rest your *ahem*, equipment?” Shepard cleared her throat.

“So did I, but the way you just looked at me kind of changed my mind. Don’t tell me you’ve never wondered what it would be like, you and I? I have. I used to watch you saunter past every day on the Normandy, chatting up Williams or Vakarian, all the time teasing me with that tight little ass.”

Shepard looked at him dumbstruck.

“What?” He teased, “You can hardly blame me. There wasn’t much else to look at in that place. Your ass was the highlight of my day! So what are you waiting for, Shepard?”

Shepard looked the krogan in the eye and said, “oh, I’ll give you the highlight of your life, Urdnot Wrex.”

She slowly unzipped her hoodie and dropped it off her shoulders. Her hands travelled to her waist, where she unbuckled her belt and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her socks behind too in one fell swoop, kicking the pile of discarded clothes to one side. She stood before him in a short N7 tank top and matching black panties.

The surface of the water began to tremble as the Krogan rumbled in appreciation, “Hmmm, you look even smaller without your suit. I don’t think you can handle me, Shepard. It’s okay if you wanna back down. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure that we can work something out,” Shepard said confidently.

“Oh really? Now I am intrigued,” said Wrex; he continued to stroke himself while he watched the human undress.

Shepard took hold of her top and pulled it off over her head, unhooked her bra and dropped that too.

This only increased the krogan’s excitement, “I’ve seen a few pairs of asari breasts in my time, I can’t say that I’m disappointed in yours. They look perky.”

There was one final revelation to come, Shepard dropped her underwear to her ankles and stepped out of them.

“Oh,” exclaimed Wrex, “so that stuff isn’t just on your head.”

“No, Wrex, some people remove it. I prefer to just keep it neat.” She stepped into the warm water and closed her eyes as it enveloped her. The tub was large but almost taken up by the massive krogan in front of her, the water level rose as she sat down and spilt out across the tiled floor.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still looking at her while slowly stroking himself, his red eyes gleaming. Shepard lent forward, and Wrex started rumbling again. “You forgot something,” she said, leaning over him, her chest inches from Wrex’s face, she pressed the button on the wall behind, and the jets in the tub burst into life.

“Oh! Ahh! That’s hmm… that’s good,” he said, then his eyes left her breasts, and he looked up at her, “May I?”

“Sure, why not?” _In for a penny_ , she thought.

Wrex let go of himself, brought both arms up and cupped her breasts with warm and surprisingly gentle hands.

Shepard drew a sharp breath, feeling the calloused pads of Wrex’s thumbs slide over her erect nipples.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Wrex gestured to his lap.

_How?_ Shepard wondered, then again, even just sitting between those two glorious towers looked inviting. She felt through the foam and found herself a nice little seat of ridges in between. She playfully gripped Wrex between her thighs and rocked against him.

Wrex seemed spellbound with a big dumb grin on his face, looking like one of his lifelong dreams was coming true. “They’ll never believe this,” he mused, “Commander Shepard, naked and on top, ugh, I can hardly believe it myself.” He said as he continued to run his hands over her breasts while she rode the soft ridges between his cocks. She placed one hand on the one in front and one on the one behind, making him squirm beneath her.

“Oh, that’s good,” he drawled, “you never told me that you were so talented. Shepard, we always did make a great team.”

“We sure do, Wrex, unstoppable,” she said as she lent forward, took his bottom lip between hers and nibbled gently along the edge while her hands worked his cocks.

He slid his great tongue out to meet hers. Shepard licked and sucked at it while his hands travelled to her waist, pulling her in further so he could run his tongue around her neck and between her breasts.

She began to alternate her stroking, his head fell back, and his eyes rolled in his skull.

“I’m close, Shepard, but I’m taking you with me,” he moaned.

“Damn, Wrex, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“To be honest, neither did I, but you always have had a talent for bringing out the best in people. Remember that day on Virmire? You talked me down? Only you, Shepard. I didn’t know if I wanted to kill you or fuck you senseless. It was confusing, to say the least.”

“Thanks, I think,” Shepard grinned, “there’s no drama between us now, just two old friends playing around, making each other feel good-” she moaned as Wrex’s index finger reached in and found her clit, then dipped inside.

“Ah, there you are, you humans hide it well,” He said, pushing his finger a little further in.

“Yeah, we’re full of surprises,” she replied as she gripped his larger cock in front.

Wrex aided her orgasm while spurting fountains of krogan creme up into the air and over Shepard’s face.

“Good job, we’re in this tub. Hey, Shepard?” He panted against her chest.

“Yeah,” she said, laughing, dismounting to wash her face.

“Hey, where are you going?” Wrex moaned, “I’m only getting started here.”

“What do you mean, Wrex, you came!”

“Yeah, but only once, us male krogan, we have a second wind. My blood is boiling, Shepard. I need to fuck you properly.”

“Wrex, how on earth would we fit?”

“Easy, I reckon. What’s wrong, Shepard, too much Krogan for you?”

“I thought you said no pain.”

“Come on, I have two keys, and you human females, you’re blessed with two locks. I want to try it, Shepard. I think you can take it.”

“I don’t know, big guy,” Shepard said apprehensively.

“Look, we’ll try, we’ll need a safe word, something to take the wind out of my sails.”

“Mako,” Shepard said with a grin.

“Ha! That’ll do it. There’s nothing more uncomfortable than that thing with you at the wheel.”

“Hey!” Shepard laughed, “Okay, but only if you’re careful.”

They rose from the tub. Wrex lifted her up easily and carried her to the bed. There he laid her down, running his hands over her legs. He then parted her folds and rubbed the underside of his second cock against her while massaging the first.

“Are you sure?” Shepard teased, “I wouldn’t want to break them off.”

“Don’t worry about me Shepard, I’ve been dreaming of this for years.”

She felt the tip of the back cock slide along her perineum while the Krogan manoeuvred his largest member into position at her entrance. Slippery and warm, she felt his enormous helm pressing against her, begging for entry.

She looked Wrex in one eye, “Okay, do it.”

He didn’t need a second invitation. He pushed himself slowly and firmly against Shepard’s opening until it gave way, only very slightly. He barely managed to squeeze in the tip.

“Ugh,” Shepard grunted, “See, I told you, we don’t fit.”

The krogan grumbled, “come on, Shepard, giving up already? What about this legendary human flexibility I’ve heard about? I think you can take a little more.” He pushed against her again, grunting as more of his great helm was squeezed into Shepard’s hot, soft but tight insides.

Shepard tensed as she felt the tip of the smaller cock kiss her asshole. It was hot and slippery, already oozing with his excitement.

“I’m going to fuck you, Shepard like you’ve never been fucked. I’m going to ruin you for anything but Krogan.”

“Oh, you can try! Personally, I don’t think you’re going to get very far.”

Wrex rose to the challenge, tightened his grip on her hips and gave a short but determined thrust, a little harder that time.

Shepard cried out as the Wrex managed to push the entire head of his enormous penis inside. He yelped a little as the edge of his helm was forced past Shepard’s pubic bone and gave way again once inside her sweet little cavity, filling it utterly. At the same time, the head of his smaller cock penetrated her ass.

Shepard let out a loud “Oh!” in surprise.

“I’ve got you now, Shepard,” Wrex said triumphantly, still not anywhere near close to her, the length of his swollen organs forcing him to hold her at arm’s length.

Shepard swallowed hard. She looked at him and smiled. How she loved the way he said her name. “Say my name again, Wrex,” she commanded, her own voice husky and low.

“Oh,” Wrex’s laugh rippled through them both, “I knew there was a reason why you kept coming to talk to me.”

“I like a man who is respectful,” she teased.

“Uh-huh? Well, you know what I’d like to hear from you?” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Say it.” 

“No.” 

“Say it or order me to stop, your choice.” 

“I-” she winced as he flexed a touch, stretching her a tiny bit more. “I should go.” 

“Shepard,” he said, again with a tiny thrust. 

It felt so good; she took in two heavy breaths and looked him dead in the eye, “I should go,” she said again. 

“Shepard,” replied Wrex, while decidedly not letting her go. 

He was inside her now, and that was exactly where he wanted to be. Right here, right now, naked, with Commander Shepard on the end of his two dicks. Gripping her tightly while she balled her fists into the sheets for strength. He’d seen the human do the impossible, yet now... 

“I should go,” she said. 

“Shepard,” he could barely believe his own eyes. Commander fucking Shepard on his fucking cocks, her delightful bare breasts bobbing up and down as he attempted to squeeze more of himself inside. 

He’d never been all that impressed with these humans. They seemed small and weak and like he could squash them like a bug and not even notice. 

“I should go.” 

“Shepard,” he repeated, accompanied by her moan. He was making her do that. He was Urnot Wrex, and this was the best day of his life. 

Shepard’s vision began to swim. Every time she said the words, he rammed both those cocks home. It was like she could feel him in her throat. 

Their pace quickened. Shepard had soaked that bulbous head, but now it was in there; he didn’t seem able to remove it. The helm pulled against her and refused to leave while her cum ran in fat gushes, coating both members, aiding their endeavours. She felt him tense up, and once again, looking him dead in the eyes she said, “I should go!” 

“Shepard!” Called Wrex as he came. Hot jets of krogan cum filled her insides and overflowed, coating them both, the sensation brought with it another wave of ecstasy. 

“Yes, Wrex!” Shepard reeled as she came again. 

With another thrust, more of their cum spilt out across their legs, over her stomach and soaked the sheets. 

The bed broke underneath them as the great Krogan collapsed on top of her. Both his overly large penises left her body with a ‘pop’. He laid on top of her, his chest heaving. 

“Damn, that felt good,” he said, “after all these years, I finally had the great Commander Shepard.” 

“Glad I could help fulfil a life-long dream of yours, Wrex.” 

Wrex snored loudly in her ear. She sighed, and beneath his warm body, she snoozed for a bit too in post-coital bliss. 

“Er, Wrex?” Shepard’s muffled voice came from somewhere beneath him. “Wrex?” 

“Hmm?” he stirred. 

She tapped on his plates, “Wrex? Mako, mako!” 

“Oh,” he said, waking, realising that he’d been crushing her, “sorry, Shepard.” 

“I should go, I really, really should.” 

“Haha, looks like we could both do with another dip in the tub, huh?” Wrex peeled himself off the tiny human. 

Shepard sat up and surveyed the damage. The room had been completely trashed, somehow they’d managed to break another ornament, and there were clothes and towels everywhere. The bed had been split in two. She felt sticky with both sweat and the products of their rather unusual evening together. 

“You go right ahead, Wrex, Shepard said, gesturing to the bathroom, “It’s all yours this time.” She got shakily to her feet, “I’ll take a shower downstairs.” 

“I er, I’m sorry about the bed,” Wrex said. 

Shepard waved a hand dismissively, “Oh, it’s okay, luckily there’s a furnishing shop in the foyer.” 

“I’ll leave some credits there for you.” 

“Seriously, there’s no need! What’s a broken bed between friends?” she winked at him and left. 

After a long hot shower, Shepard made her way gingerly to the kitchen. Wrex was already helping himself to coffee. 

“I acquired a taste for it on the Normandy, can’t get a hold of the stuff on Tuchanka,” he said, before noticing how awkwardly Shepard was moving. “Hey, Shepard, you don’t look so good. You ok?” 

“I’m fine,” she said through a pained smile and gritted teeth as she filled her coffee mug. 

“Don’t give me that. I know pain when I see it. Here,” he walked over to the icebox and retrieved a bag of ice. He put it on one of the kitchen stools before picking her up and placing her down onto it. 

Shepard winced, “Ooo, ah, actually, that is pretty good, thanks! How’s yours?” She asked, pointing to his pants. 

“You’re welcome. Oh, it’s not so bad now. You were right about the tub. After we’re done here, perhaps you should go and have a soak? Hahaha. You took it like a boss, by the way. Not many humans can.” 

“Thanks. Erm, does this mean that I’m part of your harem now?” 

“Ha! No. Technically I’m part of yours, but don’t worry, what Bakara doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“Damn, Wrex, will we have to fight it out?” 

“You might! Now that’s something I’d like to see,” he said, still chuckling, “Ha, seriously though, you’re still my battlemaster Shepard. You always have been. That trumps any claim Bakara would ever have. 

“I would die for you, Shepard. You knew that long before we had sex. Which, by the way, was everything I dreamed it would be. At least now I can say that we’ve fulfilled that mating request.” 

“Wait, what? That was you?” 

“Of course it was me. Who did you think it was? Keep up, Shepard.” 

“I, er…” 

“Look, I’ll see you at the party tonight.” He put his mug down, made for the door and then paused, “Hey, my job sometimes brings me to the Citadel on occasions. We could always, you know, hook up again if you’re not otherwise engaged.” 

“Friends with, ahem, extremely large and multiple benefits, hey?” 

“Something like that,” he said with a broad smile, “I best be off.” 

“Nice talking to you, Wrex,” she said with a smile. 

“Shepard,” he said as he closed the door behind him. 


End file.
